


My Heart Strings Getting Played Like a Symphony

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Orchestra AU:<br/>Laura is a first chair violinist in Danny’s orchestra, and it isn’t until Carmilla joins that things start to change.</p><p>[co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Honestly, what a terrible day to post this; the one-day out of the year that literally gives people permission to pull pranks on one another. What was Danny thinking?

Laura runs her index finger down the sheet of printer paper taped to the rehearsal hall door, passing names that aren’t hers. With each name passed, her heart rate steadily rises. The nerves are truly beginning to set in.

“Clarinet B♭ – Rachel Stevens”

No.

Trumpet B♭ – David Nguyen”

No.

It has been exactly six days since her audition. Just six days, but it felt like an eternity. Only one other time in Laura’s life could surpass the agonizingly slow pace at which these last few days have gone.

“Cello – Lola Perry”

No, wait, she passed it.

“Timpani – Wilson Kirsch”

No.

The nights she stayed up late to watch the performances lay within the forefront of her mind. Laura, just six years old; sitting eagerly in a red fold down chair waiting for her mother to walk onto the stage, the small thrill she felt every time her mother would glance in their direction, her tongue sticking out between her missing two front teeth as the lights dim, and her mother guiding a Stradivarius violin to her chin. Her father’s eyes were always glued to the woman surrounded in warm light, swaying to the feeling of her bow along the strings.

Those were Laura’s favorite memories.

“Piano – Carmilla Karnstein”

No.

She was nearly positive that she had done everything right. Okay, maybe the runs were a little shaky, and maybe she tripped on her way into the audition, but other than that it was flawless.

Laura’s hand is shaking, and it has no intention of stopping as it approaches the violin section.

This is it.

Her finger stills and taps once under the name. She lowers her hand back to the side of her leg, wiping her nerves off on her pants.

“Concertmaster - Laura Hollis”

“Holy crap.”

She stood there: eyes wide and slack jawed.

Laura jumps when she feels a large hand clap the side of her shoulder, and relaxed when it squeezed gently.

“Nice job, hottie! You deserve it.” A tall man, that had been apart of the orchestra even longer than she has, chimes with a sincere smile.

“Thanks, Kirsch!” Although Laura didn’t normally appreciate being called hottie, after the news she had just received correcting him didn’t even cross her mind.

A blonde girl pushes her way into Laura’s place in front of the list, and peering down the names, lets out a loud, “Hmph.” She proceeds to move past the two while huffing under her breathe, “Danny must _really_ like you.”

Kirsch’s face turns red, and he automatically changes his stance to the defensive; arms crossed, shoulders locked, jaw clenched. If it weren’t for the gentle touch of Laura’s hand on his arm, Kirsch definitely would have said something he’d regret later. He had a bad habit of speaking before he thought.

Laura narrows her eyes in the seething girl’s direction.

“Elsie’s been trying for concertmaster since she joined this orchestra, like, two years ago.” Kirsch says quietly. She glances up towards him, and notices that he still hasn’t taken his eyes off Elsie’s silhouette. He shifts towards Laura once again, uncrossing his arms and softening his expression “What did she get anyway?”

Laura spins around quickly, nearly tripping over her own feet. Her fingers are once again gliding over the list, and now she stops upon Elsie’s name directly below her own.

“Oh you have got to be joking.”

Kirsch hovers over her shoulder, trying to get a better look, “What?”

“She—“

“Hey, Laura, Kirsch, you guys wanna come get some drinks with us? We’re going to the bar that’s just down the street.”

Their conversation is quickly deemed unimportant, due to the questioning stare that the lead clarinetist is directing towards them. Instead of concert positions, a more pressing matter is currently present, and other questions must be answered — like how many shots it takes the new members to fall on their asses.

Kirsch turns his head and scans the short hallway before settling his gaze back upon the girl. “Uh…sorry, babe. But I’ll have to take a rain check, I have, uh, stuff I gotta get done.”

“Yeah, I’m going to pass as well. I’m going to get some more practice in before I head home.”

“Alright, no problem. See you guys on Thursday!” She waves goodbye, and jogs towards the main entrance to catch up with everyone else headed for the bar.

Kirsch turns to Laura once again. “I’ll see ya later, Hollis.”

“Bye, Kirsch.”

She watches him make his exit, and is left to herself and the fairly empty building around her.

She strides down the hall and takes a left around the corner, walking past a large mahogany desk and some quaint offices. She’s heading for the practice rooms in a far off section of the building. As she takes another left, her heart stills. She hears a familiar tune and her whole world comes to a standstill. It feels like someone strapped a weight to her chest and threw her in the ocean.

Her feet begin to move seemingly on their own, heading in the direction of one of the larger practice rooms. Laura freezes right next to the door, which was propped open.

A beautiful raven-haired girl is sitting at a large grand piano; her eyebrows are creased as her fingers glide over the keys with ease, as if they’d been practicing their entire life. Her body is angled towards the door but her eyes remain peacefully closed.

Laura can’t help but stare — she’s never seen someone look so peaceful. What would it feel like to have those delicate fingers gracefully linger over her skin? Does she look this peaceful when she sleeps? Is she just as beautiful up close as she is from a room’s distance away?

What is she doing? She hasn’t even made eye contact with the girl let alone said two words to her. She shakes her head and wills herself to walk away from the beautiful girl, let’s be honest she’s being a little weird, but she remains cemented in her current position. It’s almost as if this girl knows Laura’s watching, and is playing to her one weakness.

“Clair de Lune.” Laura’s breath slipped passed her lips without permission.

It caught the raven-haired girl’s attention and her eyes snap open. She smirks at Laura, who is standing like stone cemented into the flooring, never once skipping a beat.

Laura blushes a deep red and grips onto her violin case tighter, causing her knuckles to pale even more. She finally gets her legs to work, but stumbles over her feet in the process of getting out of there without further embarrassment. She only made it worse because now the girl in front of the piano has her lower lip between her teeth trying to hide a smile at Laura’s expense.

Laura gets her balance back, and quickly walks to a small practice room a little further down the hall. Closing the sound proof door behind her she lets out a loud sigh.

“Way to go, Laura.”

* * *

Kirsch waits for the group going to the bar to leave his line of sight before he sprints to the back entrance of the rehearsal hall.

_Knock, knock, knock._

He pulls out his phone and pretends to text. He fidgets with the apps, opening and closing them at random, looking around in between each new app opened.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door opens and a silhouette of a tall female appears. Kirsch blow out a long breath and relaxes, “Finally.”

The girl grabs his arm and yanks him quickly into a relatively small broom closet. Once the door is closed behind them she pushes Kirsch back, crashing against music stands and various other percussion instruments.

He unintentionally elbows the girl in the side.

“Hey, asshole, watch it.”

He mumbles sorry against her lips as he captures them with his own.

She rips herself away. “No one followed you here right?”

“No.”

He presses his lips against her neck directly below her ear. He kisses his way along her jawline, until he reaches her lips once again. She sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tugs her waist to his with his arm wrapped around her lower back. He takes her lower lip between his teeth and tugs lightly, and she melts even deeper into his embrace.

Immediately and with no warning, she breaks away again. “Are you sure no one knows you’re here?”

Kirsch takes a step away from her, untangling himself from her.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Nothing!” She nervously twitches. Kirsch crosses his arms over his chest. He may be a little dense sometimes, but even he wouldn’t buy that as a convincing answer. She begins to ramble, “It’s just no one can know we’re doing—” She motions her hands to the space around them, “this...”

“And what exactly is—“ He mimics her hand motions, “this?”

“You knew us being together would have to be a secret. As the conductor to this orchestra I can’t let people think I give advantages if I have a thing for them.”

“Like Laura Hollis?”

“She earned that. Now stop talking and kiss me.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Laura barges in through the door to her apartment, kicking it in the process when it wouldn’t open on the first push.

She mumbles an, “Oh, crap.” When the door flies open and collides with the wall, and she stumbles forward, nearly greeting the ground with her face. The door, just like the rest of the apartment, is a complete piece of shit. Her roommate, Lafontaine, and Laura can barely afford anything on their low budget.

They’ve known each other since they were bold little freshman in college taking on the challenge that is English 101.

Sprawled out along the floor are biology books, and LaFontaine is hunched over them studying the inscriptions in intense concentration.

“You’re home early.” They don’t look up, completely unaffected by the commotion Laura has caused. It’s routine at this point, and frankly the door is getting worse by the day. They may actually need to call their landlord.

“I couldn’t practice.”

“That’s a first. Why don’t you just practice here? You know I like it when you play.” Laura gives them a look of uncertainty. “It isn’t eight pm yet I think you will be safe from Mabel.”

“Wouldn’t want a repeat of the last time I tried practicing here.” Laura agrees, gently placing her violin case by the door. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got concertmaster!”

“What?” Lafontaine murmurs, enamored by their books. “Oh, hey did you know that mules are sterile because they have an odd number of chromosomes?”

“I said that I got concertmaster”, Laura’s arms are crossed against her chest, and her face reads as slightly amused.

Lafontaine quickly lifts their eyes from the book, their expression lighting from intense to excited “Oh my god, Laura, congrats! I knew you would make it!” they once again revert their eyes down to the text. Trying to get your PhD requires quite a bit of studying.

Laura steps over a few books and flops down on the couch next to where LaFontaine is. She rests her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes.

“I met a girl today.”

LaFontaine sits up, peeling their eyes from the book in front of them that they should be studying, a grin forming upon their lips.

“Yeah? Tell me about her.”

“Well, I didn’t _actually_ meet her.” Laura turns her head in the direction of LaFontaine, opening one eye, testing their reaction.

LaFontaine relaxes and Laura is completely looking at them now.

“Instead I kind of just stared at her while she played piano and then tripped when she saw me as I was trying to make my pathetic escape.”

“Get it together, girl.”

“I know, I know. She was gorgeous. She has dark hair and she was incredible on the piano. I’ve never seen anyone play like that.”

Laura stares at the ceiling before falling sideways, burying her face into the couch cushion and groaning.

“Worst. Crush. Ever.”


	2. Now I've Got You Stuck Inside My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
> Laura may be a tad obsessed, and Kirsch and Carmilla are old time friends. Sort of.

Laura checked back the next day hoping to see that girl again, but she wasn’t there. Laura didn’t scare her away did she? No, the girl was unbelievable it shouldn’t be a surprise that someone would want to watch her play. Right?

It’s been a little over a month and there’s still been no sign of the girl. Laura would know, she’s checked. Multiple times.

The days have passed fairly quickly. Danny jumped right into their music for the concert coming up in the next month. Her music choices weren’t bad. She wanted to take them back to some very well known composer: Shostakovich. Her justification for picking him even though almost every orchestra plays him was something about getting in touch with and understanding the pieces, and that he's rad.

Laura goes to check the practice rooms for any sight of that girl again for good measure before rehearsal. The first few hundred times don’t count. Or at least that’s what Laura keeps telling herself.

She paces the halls, periodically sticking her head into a room to check. Nope. No one.

She slouches against the wall next to the room where she originally saw the girl. Seriously, what is it about this girl that is making her keep checking? She doesn’t even know what she would do if she saw her.

Okay, that’s it she’s done. She’s not going to go looking for this girl anymore. If she happens to run into her, great! Otherwise no. No more.

Laura lifts her body off the wall, head held high, and walks into rehearsal with her new found empowerment, settling into her seat to the left of the conductor.

Danny steps up on the podium in front of the musicians surrounding her. She tells everyone to pull out their Bach Chorales and turn to number 16.

A loud groan echoes across the room and Danny immediately shoots the culprit a hard glare that quickly makes them crawl back into their skin.

They may be redundant, but Laura secretly loves those chorales. You play them in grade school, and then they keep haunting you after. Like Laura’s conscience constantly telling her to stop eating so many cookies and actually be healthy to her body for once. Definitely a good thing for her to do, but boy is it not ideal.

Laura smiles as she unsnaps the buckles on her violin case, just another day in rehearsal.

* * *

Carmilla is leaning on the back two legs of her chair with her feet crossed on top of Kirsch’s kitchen table.

He lives in a one-bedroom apartment that his parents had insisted on getting with their help even with his objections that he is capable of doing things on his own.

Kirsch is leaning his back against the sink, twirling the contents of his mug between his grasp. “Come on, Karnstein. We know you’re the best, but you gotta show up to at least one rehearsal before the big show. Even the best have to practice with the group at some point.”

She gives him a faux pained expression. “Must I though?”

“Yeah, dude, wouldn’t want to let all my bros down.”

“Your bros? Let down?” The faux pained expression turned real with the sentence he just uttered.

“Especially that little hottie Laura. She just got assigned concertmaster, it’s kind of a big deal.” Kirsch looks like a proud older brother only wanting to look out for his bros.

Carmilla scoffs. “Fine. But only because I’ve known you for so long, and you still owe me for joining this—”

“Bond of brotherhood.”

“I was going to say disaster.“

“Right, so like, because you’re doing me a solid. Whatever you want. Name it.”

Carmilla thinks for a moment. She didn’t really want anything in return, but she figures why the hell not get the scoop on him and the red head.

“So, how are you and Clifford the big red dog?”

“Uh.” Kirsch shifts uncomfortably. His gaze is piercing the liquid in his mug. Begging for it to give him an excuse to change the subject. He takes a sip from his mug while making a few non-committal noises. He’s trying to avoid all conversation about him and Danny. It slipped his tongue one time and of course Carmilla isn’t going to forget that tidbit of information.

“You sure you don’t want anything to drink? I have Bloody Marys, and Stout.”

“I’ll pass, and you never answered my question.” She takes her feet off the table, allowing the chair to bounce back to its upright position on the floor with a loud thunk. She leans forward shifting her weight to her forearms on the table, interested in what he will come up with for an answer.

Kirsch gently smiles and turns away from her, setting his mug inside the sink. He takes a deep breath before turning back around, his smile growing. “You remember our first recital?”

Carmilla lets out a grunt of acknowledgment and leans back into her chair with a swipe of her hand, shrugging off the comment.

“How could I forget?”

It was sixth grade band class, and it is kind of hard forgetting how kirsch tripped before the recital — knocking into a gong — almost denting his trumpet and giving the teacher a mini heart attack. Why he decided to go into percussion after that was beyond her, he should have stuck with the trumpet…on second thought maybe it was a good idea he switched.

The two were forcefully paired together, something about teamwork and memories? She would never admit to what she used to play, but for what it’s worth she switched immediately to the piano because what she did play was insufferable. Carmilla cringes at the memory that she tries so hard to forget.

“And now look where we are. Back to the beginning.”

Carmilla lifts her hands in mock surrender. “Fine, don’t tell me about you and Xena.”

She really just wanted him to stop bringing up the past. He was the only one who knew a video recording of that recital existed, and she truly believes it is only there to haunt her.

“Look, just be there, like, before the end of the month alright? We need you — I need you.” Kirsch admits.

“You got it, boss.” She gives him a mock two-finger salute just above her right eyebrow.

Carmilla stands and snatches her leather jacket off the back of the chair she once inhabited. “I better go. I have to get my me time in before that’s stripped away as well.”

“Have fun with your ‘me time.’”

“Oh, I will.”

Carmilla steps out into the cool air, taking in the little bit of sun left shinning through the trees.

“He totally owes me.” She comments to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)
> 
> All updates will be posted on our blogs or check the tag #coau


	3. Their Song Mingles with the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Carmilla finally shows up to rehearsal where everyone knows her but Laura.

Laura is sifting through her sheet music, organizing the new pieces with the old. She mentally kicks herself for not doing this sooner now that the concert is fast approaching and everything is a half-inch mess of papers.

She picks up one score and sets it above her folder, then another and sets in to her right. She can’t figure out how to organize it; Alphabetical or new to old; old and personal pieces on the left side of the folder and concert on the right, or the other way around?

She gets fed up and shuffles everything together messily, getting nowhere. So much for trying to organize when she’s just going to end up back where she started.

Still trying to decide what she should do with the pile of sheet music tossed together on an already crowded coffee table, Laura raises her voice a few decibels to see if LaFontaine’s answer is still a yes for the Silas Philharmonic’s first concert since the new recruitment.

“Laf, you’re coming to the concert in two weeks, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They answer from the kitchen floor.

Laura wouldn’t mind all of the experiments going on in their place all the time if they didn’t explode causing such a mess more often than she would like. Their neighbor already hates them; they don’t need any more complaints that could persuade their landlord to actually kick them out.

She smiles at her roommate’s answer and starts fiddling with the corner of the music folder.

“Hey, Laur?”

“Hm?” She rips a small piece off the folder and rolls it between her thumb and forefinger.

“I never did ask you. I mean, I know you played the violin because of your mom—“ Laura stops and looks blankly at the sheet music in front of her. “But what do you love about it that made you stay? I don’t want to pry, but isn’t it just a hard reminder every time you pick it up?”

Laura thinks for a moment before starting her fabricated response. “There’s this sound…that the violin makes. Aside from the note being played of course. It’s when the bow slides across the strings. I don’t even know how to describe it, but I love the way it sounds and the way it feels. Like I’m apart of the instrument. Music has been the only thing that let me really feel something after she left, so I played it to numb the pain and finish what my mom couldn’t, and I guess I fell in love with it on the way.”

Okay, so the last part wasn’t a complete lie, she did use it to separate herself from the world after her mom died, and she did want to live her mom’s dream.

“I don’t get it. That feeling, or sound you described. I don’t hear or feel it.”

“I wish you could. It’s incredible.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Laura feels bad for not really telling LaFontaine the whole truth. She’s known them for so long and it’s only bits and pieces they got out of her about her mom and most of the time the story doesn’t completely match up. She wonders if LaFontaine has caught on to it at this point. Probably, but it’s usually dropped as fast as it’s brought up.

Laura takes a deep breath and pulls out her music once again. She feels a pang in her chest when she notices a piece that is sticking out from the bottom of the pile in a concerto book. It’s ratted and definitely looks like it’s been there for far too long without being touched. A corner of the score that is peeking through the book reads “ _e Lune._ ” Laura carefully tucks it back in the book and gently sets it in the left side of her music folder before placing piece by piece on top of it, fully covering the book from view.

Laura finishes in a whisper to herself. “It’s the last thing I have of her, I can’t give that up.”

A strong boom echoes through the apartment and a grey puff of smoke billows from the kitchen, which startles Laura out of her thoughts. A moment later a long groan fills the newly emptied air. 

* * *

Laura notices Perry in the hallway to the practice hall, looking more worked up than usual, and runs up to her.

“Hey, Perry!”

“Hi, Laura.” Perry looks down to her feet as she continues walking, counting her steps in her head.

“You okay?”

Perry’s face immediately changes, brightening up to a smile across her face that looks disingenuous.

“Yes, just a bad dream last night that’s all. Nothing to worry about!”

“Oh.”

She’s heard rumors about Perry’s past. It’s no wonder she has bad dreams. Laura gets it — she has them too.

They walk into rehearsal side by side without saying much at all and take their seats. Danny is standing at the podium waiting for everyone to settle down before turning to a young woman who looks as if she would rather be somewhere else.

“Everybody, meet Carmilla, she’s our new accompanist. She’s as important as the rest of you so be nice.”

You can hear murmuring throughout the room.

“That’s Carmilla Karnstein.”

“She was on the roster list you idiot.”

“Well I didn’t think it was _her_.”

“Why is she here?”

“I can’t believe it’s really her.”

Laura is looking around the room at people making the comments and then back at the girl trying to piece it all together.

“What? Don’t know of her? I’m surprised; she’s only one of the most famous pianists in Europe. Not only is she famous, but she’s hot.” Elsie drags out the last words with a smirk trying to get a rise out of Laura. “Maybe some of her talent will rub off on you. God knows you need it.”

Laura’s blood is boiling, but she isn’t going to let it show. Elsie knows how to get under her skin. Retaliating is just what she wants and Laura won’t let her win that easily.

Laura makes eye contact with the girl seated at the piano and Carmilla winks back at her. Laura’s face gets beet red, and then it all clicks. She finally remembers how she embarrassed herself in front of an extremely famous pianist that she feels bad for not even knowing of in the first place.

Maybe Laura should go up and apologize about watching her that one day because she obviously remembers her.

“Don’t get your hopes up too much, Hollis. She’s not one for the boring type.”

“I bet she’s not one for second place either!” Laura finally snaps back at the blonde. Dang it, she won.

* * *

There are still a few bodies milling around the room after a long rehearsal.

Danny and Carmilla are standing fairly close next to the grand piano having a quiet conversation. Danny throws her hands around when Carmilla pulls a look of unamusement, which is almost the entire conversation.

Their talk doesn’t last much longer before Danny nodes to Carmilla and the girl starts to make her way over to where Laura is standing awkwardly, still unsubtly starring in that direction. Laura quickly looks down at the music stand next to her, wiggling the top a few times before flipping it backwards by the time Carmilla is next to her.

“Hey, cutie, I guess you finally figured out who I am?”

“About staring at you…“

“Don’t worry about it. Shouldn’t be surprised the daughter of Sarah Hollis knows talent when she hears it. Or should I say sees it?”

Laura looks taken aback.

Carmilla smirks and raises an eyebrow. A perfectly shaped eyebrow on a face that looks like an ethere…okay she needs to pull herself together, stat.

Wait? She knows who she is?

“Of course I know who you are, cutie.”

Laura mentally slaps herself in the face. She definitely asked that out loud, and the weird faces aren’t helping. It makes too it easy for people to see right through her.

Why would this famous pianist know who she is? She’s a no-body, a daughter that hasn’t made a name for her own self yet, and was too young to be known through her mother.

Laura opens and closes her mouth a few times trying to formulate a sentence, but not being able to find the correct words without sounding completely daft.

“Um.”

Nailed it.

“I bet you’re wondering how?”

Laura can’t figure this girl out and how she keeps practically reading her mind. She read somewhere that if she screams in her head anyone in the vicinity that could read minds would probably have some sort of scared reaction, or if she tells them to cough that would work too.

A person in the back of the room coughs and Laura shoots her head around to stare at them. They mouth “what” at her and she turns back to face Carmilla.

And now Carmilla is looking at her weird. Not the reaction she was looking for, but at least she can’t read her mind. That’s a plus. As for the person in the back of the room, she’s not so sure.

 “Look. Someone that brilliant it’s kind of hard not hearing about their daughter, but there’s something about—“

“Bindi Irwin.”

“What?”

“The crocodile hunter’s daughter!” She pauses and then shakes her head. “Her dad was an Australian wildlife expert and had a TV show about it. People only know of Bindi because she’s his daughter and is now taking care of animals like he did.”

“Uhm.”

“I’m like Bindi Irwin. You must have heard about my mom in the media and because I’m her daughter who is doing exactly what she did, my name was probably mentioned.”

“Right. Well, Bindi Irwin, I need to get going, but don’t be shy if you come looking for me again in the practice rooms.”

Laura stares at her like a deer in headlights.

“What? Did you already forget how you tripped when I caught you looking at me?”

Laura lets out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m sorry, it was just that song you were playing it caught me off guard because of things and then I saw you and you looked so peaceful and they way you played—“

“Hey, relax, I’m just messing with you.”

Laura chuckles and nervously grips the music stand again. Laura watches the way her knuckles whiten around top bend of the stand. Carmilla hasn’t looked away from Laura’s profile. Laura looks up and meets her eyes.

“I thought you were leaving?”

“You have to take in moments before they’re gone forever.”

“Photos last longer.”

Carmilla’s lip twitches like the start to a smile.

“Go to take a picture and you’ll miss the sunrise. I’ll see you later.”

She begins to walk away leaving Laura alone in the room that the last few people have already abandoned.

Laura slaps the stand. “Oh, Carmilla!”

She turns around. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to let you know it’s nice to have you.” Carmilla gives her a strange look and Laura quickly adds, “Here! Have you here. In the orchestra.”

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)
> 
> All updates will be posted on our blogs or check the tag #coau


	4. Now I'm Flying, and with These Broken Wings, Take Me Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Either this is a bad day in rehearsal or everyone is collectively getting distracted.

“We’ve been practicing these works by Dmitri Shostakovich for awhile now, and being that the concert is approaching, I think it’s best to understand the meaning of a piece, get inside its weird little head.”

Everyone immediately huffs back into their chairs with a dramatic sigh, except for Laura who props up in piqued interest.

“As you should know, Shostakovich’s 5th Symphony in D Minor has been said to represent the war in Russia at the time. Because he couldn’t speak out about Stalin’s oppressive behavior, he mocks it in his own way. But those are only speculations, the real reason is unknown, due to the fact that he never said anything about it.”

Danny looks around the uninterested room and Laura. “Anyway, we’re starting from the beginning of the 4th movement, so.”

She shakes her hand outwards and the rustling of sheet music takes over the awkward silence.

Danny raises her hands to a still for the downbeat, and exactly three measures in, waves her hands side-to-side quickly in a cut off.

“Kirsch, actually hit the timpani, don’t just look at it.”

“Sorry, D-bear…Uh, I mean, Danny”

She sighs. “Try it again.”

Kirsch starts to hit the timpani and Danny calls out, “harder” over his steady beats.

She cuts him off. "Good, like that."

Her face softens when she notices his concerned facial features looking at the timpani from hitting it with force. Kirsch looks up at her with a dopey smile and she returns it. She glances at everyone else and her face falls flat. Whatever she’s catching, she needs to swallow it.

Danny takes a deep, shaky breath and taps the baton twice on top of the stand.

“Everyone, from the top.”

She raises her hands and cues everyone in on the downbeat again. The baton between her right forefinger and thumb, and her left hand follows along, open, fingers slightly bent for comfort.

Down. In. Out. Up.

She moves her hands in a graceful, flowing motion. Setting the tempo as everyone follows along.

Down. In. Out. Up.

Laura gets trapped in a loop of Carmilla; the way she sits at the piano waiting for her entrance, the stiff attentiveness that wasn’t there the day Laura caught her playing by herself. She has this switch that when she’s by herself, she’s in a whole new world, a world that Laura desperately wants to see.

Danny waves her hands in a swirly outwards motion to cut off the orchestra and Carmilla’s presence feels detached as she thumbs the pages back to the beginning, and leans away from the keyboard.

“Laura, would you care to explain why you didn’t enter with everyone else?”

Laura’s eyes widen and her gaze sifts through the eyes staring at her. She missed her entrance after the short five-measure break. She squeezes her eyes shut and whispers, “crap” to herself.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll get it, I promise.”

“I expect better of you, Laura. You’re first chair for a reason; don’t make me rethink why I gave it to you instead of Elsie.”

Elsie makes a sharp noise under her breath. “She’s practically your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Laura immediately snaps at her.

“How else would you get first chair if you weren’t screwing her.”

“Okay, first off, feel free to stuff it. Second—“

“Enough! Our concert is around the corner; this is the time to _focus_.”

Laura and Elsie sink into their chairs; now is not the time to anger Danny. She once threw her baton at a kid that pissed her off last time and no one really wants to deal with that again.

They finish the 4th movement with no more interruptions or complications so Danny has them run through the entire Symphony from the beginning.

Down. In. Out. Up.

Carmilla doesn't particularly have a large part in the symphony, but nonetheless, is still important.

During most of the song she can see Laura’s brown hair and slight motions out of her peripherals, trying to ignore her as much as possible and keep her eyes on the conductor. The way Laura’s delicate bow hold is a little higher on the frog, how her head gently sways and dips with each movement, and how her eyebrows are minimally raised; for feeling the music in her chest is what powers her on.

It sends a shiver down Carmilla’s spine and her fingers get caught on each other. She tries to match where they are, but she’s already lost for a measure before jumping back in. Danny gives her a death glare and Carmilla shrugs it off with an under-the-breath, “shit.”

There were parts of the symphony that definitely needed some confidence and volume work because Danny yelling the words, “delicate” and “forceful” apparently weren’t working, but they still powered through for a strong finish.

Danny takes a seat in her chair upon the podium and is looking across the room at Perry who has her head down, eyeing the fingerboard and checking specific fingerings from her music.

“Perry, make sure you check your key signature and get those notes.”

“I-I’m sorry, I usually can get those sharps, it’s my fault. I’ll get them.”

Danny moves her attention behind Perry. “Also, bass line, stop falling behind. You’re like the bra to hold up the boobs in the front, we don’t want saggy boobs.”

There was some nervous laughter through the room and Carmilla cracks a smile at the analogy Danny thought would be a good idea to use.

“Come on guys, get your shit together, you’re not in a high school band anymore.” Danny sighs and lowers her head a second to gather her thoughts. “Look.” She raises her head again. “I know we haven’t had as many people as we would like to see the hard work we put into our performances, but I do expect more from you guys. Let’s give the people that do come our best.”

Nobody says anything for the next few seconds and Danny about gives up. “Okay, fine, we’re done for today. But promise me you will practice before our final run-through before the concert, at least?”

Various nods and "yes'" were received from her almost begging question, and she looks only slightly less stressed out than she did when they started.

Carmilla takes her time packing up her minimal belongings. It should not take her that long to grab the music in front of her and the leather jacket on the same bench she’s sitting at, but it’s becoming a reoccurring habit for her to take as long as inhumanly possible.

Laura debates on if she should go over there, but she doesn’t even know what to say, “good job,” “I’ll see you at the concert,” or a more to the point, “you’re really pretty sitting at the piano or really anywhere in fact.”

Instead, she watches Carmilla leave the building, and slumps her shoulders in melancholy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)
> 
> All updates will be posted on our blogs or check the tag #coau


	5. I'm Here and I'm Waiting for You Under Stars of Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4  
> The concert.

Laura’s alarm blares a song from Lindsey Stirling, abruptly waking her up at exactly 7:30am. She quickly leans over and swipes her phone screen to the right to turn off the startling pop violin music. Her hair is a ball of tangles and strays, and she lazily throws the covers off of her body before stretching towards the ceiling on the edge of her bed.

Laura’s feet patter across the apartment floor, dodging all of the junk skewed around, getting to the empty space in front of the sliding glass door. She opens the curtains to let the early morning sunshine bath the room, and LaFontaine who is stretched across their bio books by the couch, grumbles a few incomprehensible words while throwing a few books over their face.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Laura chirps while starting her morning yoga — folding her waist forward, and bringing her right leg to her hands in a deep lunge.

“You are too good for this world. With your before the crack of dawn yoga.” LaFontaine mumbles as they peek their left eye from underneath their pile of books.

Laura moves into downward dog. “I have to get my muscles moving and stretched out for the concert tonight. Which reminds me, you can’t back out of coming tonight.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dare to.”

Laura smiles towards the ground. “Good.” She lifts her body back into a standing position. “How much sleep did you get last night?”

“Not enough. This bio test is going to be the death of me. Maybe I can just clone myself and have other me DNA sequence while I sleep more.”

“Don’t you have to be awake to clone?”

“What if I already cloned myself earlier and they’re waiting in a block of ice.”

 “Is the other you next to Walt Disney?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear? He’s been on a remote island this whole time. Too good for science I guess.” They both chuckle at LaFontaine’s answer.

“Or you could always do yoga with me? It will get you into more DNA sequencing and less mad scientisty?”

“Thanks, Laur, but I’ll take a rain check.”

“Suit yourself.”

“I _can_ do a mean corpse pose, though.” LaFontaine says through a smirk.

Laura looks over at them in shock. “That’s just lying on the ground!”

“Exactly.”

Laura mumbles something under her breath that sounds faintly like “and you only do that at the end” before grumpily sauntering towards her violin to practice.

* * *

It’s half past 7 pm and they have to be at the concert hall by 8. Actually, the concert doesn’t start until 9 and Danny said only to arrive half an hour early for warm-ups, but Laura likes to show up almost an hour early to everything because she thinks it’s bad luck to show up on time. At least what her mom always told her. “ _Remember to show up early. If you’re on time, you’re late; so always be there 15 minutes before they tell you, sweet pea.”_

“Dress?”

“Check.”

“Music?

“Yup!”

“Violin?”

“Yes… Do you have your jacket?”

“Yep, now let’s go before you check your watch for the umpteenth time.”

Laura throws LaFontaine a cautious look.

“I know how you hate being late.” They recover.

“Right, right. Okay, let’s get this show on the road!”

The drive to the concert hall was quick and Laura couldn’t help but tap her fingers against the violin case on her lap the entire time; practicing her fingerings for the performance. They park in the mostly empty parking lot that leads to the backstage entrance.

“Well…maybe the concessions might be open this early.”

“After the concert we can just meet-up backstage before heading home.”

“Sounds like a plan, stan. Break a leg, dude!” LaFontaine pats Laura on the back.

Laura walks in through the door and sets her case on the floor, unclasping the straps. The only other people there is Perry, a clarinetists, Kirsch, and Danny. Laura pulls out her violin and bow and makes sure they are up to par before running scales.

* * *

The concert hall isn’t a sold out show, but there is enough people to at least consider it a fair concert. The audience members slowly find their seats, and their volume level is not kept to a minimum. People make comments about Carmilla Karnstein being a new addition to the show. When she, and the rest of the orchestra take their seats, the chattering fades quickly and instead is replaced with silent aw.

Laura stands and walks in front of the orchestra to start their tuning process. She plays a concert A and everyone follows along matching her pitch. Laura, after a few moments, is satisfied and takes her seat as Danny steps back up to the podium and bows at the audience then turning to the orchestra raising her arms for the downbeat.

Danny definitely utilizes the space around her. The people that have never seen their fair share of lively conductors would think this looks like ridiculous flailing and not understand how anyone could follow or understand it,  but they get it and do with ease.

It’s about 19 minutes into the concert and Laura’s short solo is coming up. It’s not too difficult, but she’s been worrying about it heavily for the past week.

Her mom’s face pops into her mind the second it starts and it's beginning to consume her. It takes her almost half the solo to get it together but her image is imprinted in every blink that her eyes start stinging so she thinks of Carmilla instead. Every interaction they’ve had after rehearsal and the way her fingers feel when she touches her arm in acknowledgment. Laura takes a slow blink and finishes the solo off strong.

When the intense parts of the piece roll around, Danny goes all out and starts angrily fisting the air like she is cursing the gods above.

She makes a weird face when Kirsch hits the timpani a little too roughly and he flinches. He’s been acting strange the entire concert and she makes a mental note to ask him what’s wrong later.

There’s a slight lull before the finale and Kirsch keeps shifting his weight. He looks like he needs to pee with how jittery he’s acting and all Danny can think is how he better get his shit together for this part, and how she didn’t help him on her own time for him to mess this up now.

Danny prays for a strong beginning and when Kirsch pulls through and gives it too her she nods at him. A few more minutes and she gives an ok sign to the people to her left and a tight smile when the violins hit the soft parts perfectly.

Every time Laura is on stage and sitting to Danny’s left, and unfortunately Elsie, she gets a performance high. It’s like she’s flying through space counting the constellations, and she doesn’t think anything can beat this feeling. Being around Carmilla might though. Every time they make eye contact it’s like she just got an inch closer to the suns surface. It burns her skin and she wants it to consume her like a black hole, but instead the light keeps getting hotter and brighter.

Before she knows it the lights brighten in the music hall as the clapping and cheers echo throughout the resonant room. Laura stands and gives her bow with the rest of the orchestra with a wide smile.

Danny turns back to the orchestra and blows a kiss with both hands after thanking them.

* * *

Carmilla is at the back of the room shoving papers into a folder. She gives up and throws her phone into her bag while simultaneously digging around for keys. Laura stands by the entrance to the backstage room only freshly exiting the stage coming down from her high, and makes the split decision to speed-walk over to her.

“Somewhere to be?”

Carmilla looks up at her.

“I’ve never seen you try to leave so fast before.”

“Watching me, are you, cupcake?”

“What? No! You just usually are the last one to leave is all.”

“You aren’t so quick to leave either, sweetheart.”

“I’m in no rush.”

“Oh, so you don’t stick around only to talk to me?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

“Oh my god, full of yourself, much? Why? Would that be such a bad thing?”

“No, I suppose not.”

Carmilla stands glancing at the exit. “I do have someplace to be, so, please, make this quick.”

“I wanted to tell you, you were great tonight! I know people were here for you and you deserved that standing ovation.”

“Honey, you’re the one with the solo. They were here for you, and perhaps that standing ovation was for everyone, but let’s be honest, it was meant for you.”

Laura is actually speechless. She doesn’t mean that though, no one would give her a standing ovation, she wasn’t even her best tonight. Plus she wasn’t the only one with a solo.

Carmilla shakes her head, “anyway, I need to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow for the debriefing of the concert.”

She leaves Laura standing there, and Laura lifts her hand towards Carmilla’s back to wave her goodbye, but she’s already gone.

LaFontaine walks into the room slowly looking side to side so as not to mistake the wrong person for their friend. When they do spot Laura, they hastily make their way over to her. “Hey, girl.”

“Hey.” Laura takes her time replying, replaying the last seconds with Carmilla again. “Uh, I guess we can get going now.”

“Oh, Laura.” Perry shyly says trying to get her attention from her side. “You did great on the solo tonight.”

“Thanks, Perry!”

Perry looks over at Laura’s company, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Oh, not at all. Perry, this is LaFontaine. LaFontaine, Perry. She’s one of our cello players, and just between us the best.”

“You’re so sweet, dear. LaFontaine? It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Well, I best be going. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”

“Maybe. I may have to infiltrate Laura’s rehearsals more often then.”

Perry’s lips curl up in a faint smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Laura.”

“Yes, absolutely! Goodnight, Perry.”

“Goodnight.” Perry walks off towards her cello by the exit, clutching her sheet music to her chest.

* * *

Kirsch runs up to Danny like a puppy that hasn’t seen its owner in weeks, only more terrified. “ _She_ was here, dude, I _saw_ her.”

“What are you talking about?”

Kirsch only looks at her and tilts his head to the side.

“Oh, fuck.” Danny pulls him off to the side in case anyone is to hear or see them. “ _And?_ ”

“And? Oh, yeah! She was, like, taking notes during the concert and stuff. I tried to hide, but I don’t think that worked very well.”

Danny smacks him upside the head.

“Dude, _ow._ Not cool!”

“You idiot, that’s why you were being weird on stage?”

“You could tell?”

“I’m pretty sure the entire audience could tell. Is she still here?”

“Dude, I don’t know. Should I go check?” He turns to leave.

“No!” She answers instantly raising her hands to grab him. “No, Did she seem—Do you think—What now?”

“I guess we have to wait and see if she changes her mind.”

Danny laces her fingers through his and leads him towards the exit. “I need to clear my mind. And you are not going back to your place tonight.”

“How else am I supposed to find out the dets?”

“She can email you when she leaves again.”

Kirsch surrenders and follows her out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)
> 
> All updates will be posted on our blogs or check the tag #coau


	6. Take My Hand; Promise Me That Everything Will Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the concert being over, Laura and Carmilla rehearse together.

Laura is chatting with some other violinists outside the backdoor to the rehearsal hall about different foods they like and is really getting into. Carmilla walks up behind Laura and leans in close to her left ear, which causes her to shiver, but that might also be the slight breeze out.

“So, the debriefing went well, no practice for a week. I think I was actually thankful for that, ugh.”

Laura squeals and spins around to meet Carmilla’s eyes. “Right! About that, I was wondering if we could practice together this weekend?”

“Seeing me everyday isn’t enough?”

“Yes, I really like those three-minute conversations we have before practice about how everyone is incompetent.” Except those three-minute conversations meant everything to her.

“You could have talked about something else.”

“I…” Her face starts to grow in annoyance, but Carmilla’s smirk defeats her. “So, will you?”

“Only if you make me dinner first.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Meet me at my place around one. I’ll send you the address tonight.”

* * *

Carmilla gently presses her finger pads to the keys of her grand piano and forgets the world around her.

Carmilla had learned her first song, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and she had to show it to the only other person in the world besides Kirsch that would genuinely be excited as her. Elle. They were sitting next to one another on the piano bench and Carmilla would point to a key for Elle to play with her. Elle watched her play for hours as the sun went down. It was the first time that Elle agreed to come to the symphony with Carmilla and her mom, and before leaving Carmilla’s room after getting ready; Elle kissed her quickly on the lips.

She turns a page from the booklet in front of her.

She was 13 and her faux dreaded monthly trip to the symphony was something she secretly looked forward to. Sitting in a fold down chair with a pamphlet in her hands, reading her favorite musicians name, and being beyond excited to hear what _the_ Sarah Hollis has prepared this time. Some works by Claude Debussey. The next month was different, Sarah wasn’t performing and Carmilla assumed she went somewhere else to perform, until a year later when she was told that she had died.

A knock on her door brings her back to reality.

* * *

Laura approaches the address that was given to her, building A apartment 307. She can hear a piano being played from outside so she must have the right place. The song is faint, but she can hear enough to tell how pretty it is. She pauses in front of the door to let Carmilla play when no one is there to gawk at her. It’s softer than when she plays in front of people, like that day she watched her in the practice rooms before she was caught.

Laura knocks four times and the piano notes come to an abrupt halt. She can hear footsteps on the other side of the door before a click of the lock and Carmilla’s seemingly tall figure is standing in front of her.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Come in. You can place your violin over by the piano if you’d like.”

“Thank you.” Laura enters and is surprised by the space the room offers. Carmilla’s minimalist furniture makes her feel foreign to the territory. The light brown hard wood flooring brightens the loft layout, and an ebony grand piano sits on a raised platform overlooking a large window.

“So is this all you do when you’re alone? Play the piano?”

“Mostly.”

“You don’t have any other hobbies? Friends? Family?”

Carmilla wipes her palm on the outside of her thigh before settling back onto the piano bench, “Kirsch. He’s about the closest thing I have, but if you tell him I said that I will end you.”

“I won’t. Um, that song you were playing when I got here.”

“Chopin Nocturne in C sharp Minor.”

“Can you play it for me?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Laura scoots next to Carmilla, taking up half of the already little space allowed. Carmilla breathes shakily and with soft force places her fingers on the keyboard, trying to feel the music and ignore the ache in her chest from Laura’s kind eyes placed on her.

It is probably one of the most remarkable things Laura could take in. The light brightening up the girl next to her as a dull but beautiful sadness fills the room. Carmilla’s concentration seems effortless, and all Laura wants is to have someone play for her forever.

Carmilla plays the last key and gracefully picks up both hands.

“That was…so beautiful.”

“Not my best.” She rests her hands between her thighs.

“Carm, what are you talking about? That was incredible!”

Carmilla doesn’t want to admit the reason she didn’t play her best is because Laura’s sitting next to her, in her apartment, looking at her like this is all brand new.

“I would love to hear you play something. See what I’m up against.”

“I would love to hear you play something. See what I’m up against.” Carmilla nudges Laura with her shoulder.

“I’m not that good.”

“Yes you are, but…there’s something else about you. I guess you picked up more than just your mother’s skill.”

Laura blushes faintly. “I would need an accompanist.”

“I’m right here.”

“Right…right. Um, here.” She digs into her music folder in her bag and pulls out a book and hands it to Carmilla. “It’s Czardas by Monti. I’ve practiced it a lot because I love it. It’s not the easiest, well, I mean, not everything is easy, even the easiest pieces can be challenging. There’s a lot more than knowing the notes that goes into playing…but you know that already. Also I never had an accompanist to play it with me before so—“

“Whoa, slow down there, turbo. I’ll keep up with you.” She places the score on the little stand on the piano. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Wait, you haven’t even looked at it yet.”

“I’m familiar with the piece.”

Carmilla waits for Laura’s cue and then starts. They work together seamlessly, fitting like a key into a lock. Carmilla follows her through every rest or fermata, every crescendo and decrescendo.

Laura has a connection with Carmilla instantly that she’s never felt with anyone. Like she can say or tell her anything without regretting it later because she knows Carmilla wont judge her, but instead have a mutual understanding of the pain she feels, even if it’s a different kind of heartache.

So she closes her eyes and lets the music fill her, consuming every thought she once had. The only thing she hears is her bow along the strings of her violin and Carmilla’s gentle piano in the background.

* * *

Laura is curled on the couch with her feet up by her chest and Carmilla almost snuggled into her side.

“It might not be any of my business, but I’ve been meaning to ask you. After the concert, you seemed kind of upset before you left—”

“You’re right, it’s none of your business.”

“Sorry.”

Carmilla shrinks. “No, it’s—it’s okay. I was." She explains. "Upset. I just…got a call I didn’t particularly like hearing.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 _No._ Carmilla doesn’t want to tell anybody, but with Laura it’s just so easy. She takes a second before explaining. “It was my maman. She got word I was in town.”

“Mother?”

“Mhm, the last time I saw her it didn’t go over so well. I swear if she brings her fucking firm in the middle of this again I’m—” Carmilla cuts herself off. She’s already said far too much and it’s probably a good time to stop all together before she is unable to run away from the mess. Except she’s already dug herself this far, what could a little more hurt.

“Empty threats,” Carmilla starts, “I don’t think she would show her face around me again. I didn’t necessarily make it easy for her on looking like the good guy last time I saw her. Lots of accusing and small amounts of blackmail might have occurred. It made everyone at her firm a little suspicious. Too bad it only lasted for a short time before she bounced right back on being the number one lawyer in the country. Fucking bitch tried to take the only three things I had, and she succeeded with two.”

“My mother died a week after a performance and I wasn’t even allowed to say goodbye.“ Carmilla’s head shoots in the direction of Laura shaking her head, “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

Carmilla’s eyebrows draw into a loose crease. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve said way too much about my terrible upbringing. If you need to talk, I’m here.” Carmilla takes Laura’s hand in her own. “Y’know, you’re mother was amazing, and I’m sorry you never got to say goodbye. I’m sure she would have loved to see how beautiful you grew up to be.”

“Why did you become part of this orchestra?”

“I was told there was a new first violinist that shouldn’t be let down by the lack of an accompanist.”

“You didn’t do this for me.”

“No, in fact I didn’t even know it was _you_ until the first rehearsal. It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Wait,  _how_ do you know of me?”

Carmilla’s shoulders sag. “I went to your mom’s concerts when I was younger. Never heard anything from her after a while.”

“And me?”

“I didn’t think much when they said a Hollis was in. I thought you were cute when you were spying on me, but then I heard you play and it brought me back. You look just like her.”

Laura shifts her body to the left and when her eyes look up from Carmilla’s lips she realizes just how close they are. It wouldn’t take much for her to lean forward and capture them in her own.

They stay there looking into each others eyes for what feels like forever but it’s only been a few seconds before Carmilla breaks the moment and turns away letting go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“It’s getting late.”

“And we have rehearsal tomorrow.”

“I’m not excited to see what the jolly green giant has picked out for us.”

“I’m sure _Danny_ will have picked something great!”

They both stand up and walk towards the entrance—Carmilla following at Laura’s heels.

“Xena couldn’t pick something great even if I threw it at her.”

“I trust her.”

“You trust everyone, cupcake.”

Laura mumbles a, “that’s not true.”

“Mhm. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Laura twists the doorknob and cracks open the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Carmilla nods. “Drive safe.”

“You too…uh, I mean, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by Amanda (hedaleksakomtrikru.tumblr.com) and Taylor (caraleeca.tumblr.com)
> 
> All updates will be posted on our blogs or check the tag #coau


End file.
